Field
The invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus using micro-light emitting diodes and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode refers to an inorganic semiconductor device that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes. Light emitting diodes have been recently used in various fields including displays, automobile lamps, general lighting, and the like. A light emitting diode has various advantages such as long lifespan, low power consumption, and rapid response. As a result, a light emitting device using a light emitting diode is used as a light source in various fields.
Recently, smart TVs or monitors display colors using a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel. Such color displays tend to use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source for a backlight unit to display the color. In addition, a display apparatus is often manufactured using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs).
In a TFT-LCD, since one LED is used as a light source for many pixels, a backlight light source must be kept in a turned-on state. As a result, the TFT-LCD suffers from constant power consumption regardless of brightness of a displayed screen. On the other hand, although power consumption of an OLED has been continuously reduced due to the ongoing development of the technology, the OLED still has much higher power consumption than LEDs formed of inorganic semiconductors. Thus OLEDs have low power efficiency.
Moreover, a passive matrix (PM) drive type OLED can suffer from deterioration in response speed upon pulse amplitude modulation (PAM) of the OLED having large capacitance, and can suffer from deterioration in lifespan upon high current driving through pulse width modulation (PWM) for realizing a low duty ratio. Moreover, an AM driving type OLED requires connection of TFTs for each pixel, thereby causing increase in manufacturing costs and non-uniform brightness according to characteristics of TFTs.